


A Need to Know Basis

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k17 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, New 52, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Heaven and Hell," Diana said, testing the words on her tongue. "What of them?"Lois shrugged. "I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about them - kind of figured you might have first hand knowledge."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the femslash100 challenge prompt: Heaven and/or Hell

"Heaven and Hell," Diana said, testing the words on her tongue. "What of them?"

Lois shrugged. "I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about them - kind of figured you might have first hand knowledge."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask why?"

"Well, when you have to choose between which two sources to contact - some stuffy old theology professor who's still got a gear to grind against you long after graduation or the daughter of Zeus - you need to consider which might give you the better answers."

"So you're using me to gain information for an article?"

Lois laughed. "Oh, even with a Pulitzer and your first hand information, I'd instantly be written off as a crack pot. No, this is just between you and me."

Lois was seeing the world through the distorted lenses. Hell? Heaven? Diana doubted she'd have understood the question any better had Lois spoken in an alien tongue.

Reaching forward, Diana grabbed and easily pulled Lois towards her, closing the last few feet between them.

"I've been to the afterlife, if that is what you mean." Her lips hovered mere inches from Lois's ear. She could see goosebumps rising along the skin of her pale neck. "Hardly an enjoyable experience, I must admit. All you need to know is that whichever you go to - whatever you think there is - I will always be there to save you."

"Really?"

Diana nodded. "Considering some of your previous actions, I'll likely soon be proving my promise."


End file.
